Waste
by Fates-Faith
Summary: Chris is having a different dream each night but in each dream Stephanie is dead, if this is what is to happen how will he save her.R for language.
1. Waste

Author: avril-lavigne-rulez  
  
Disclaimer: I won nothing at all Vince does, (I wish) not me.  
  
A/N: This is a song fic. Song "Waste" by Staind. Chris and Steph just began fighting around the time HHH was 'helping' Trish learn a move.  
  
Summary: How Chris deals with the lost of Stephanie McMahon, the girl he barely knew. Sort of a smoochy fic.  
  
The black car pulled up to the grave yard. Amoung the many cars one limo sat at the front. The passengers of the black car climbed out. The four of them walked through the grave yard, all dressed in black heading toward the group of other people.  
  
//Your mother came up to me, she wanted answers only she should know, only she should know.It wasn't easy to deal with the tears that rolled down her face. I had no answers 'cause I didn't even know you.//  
  
Chris Jericho walked up and stood beside Edge and across from the small circle from Vince McMahon and his family....or what was left. He watched as Linda cried and Shane tried to comfort her bringing her into a tight hug. Vince tried to keep a stern face. But Chris could see the emotion swirling in his eyes, and the tears forming in the corners.  
  
//But these word thay can't replace , the life you, the life you waste.//  
  
Next to him Jeff tried to comfort Lita as she cried, and Matt just patted Jeff on the back tears running down his face. Chris then looked to Hunter. His face held no emotion, Chris had to fight the urge to go knock some since into him. If it was him he would have been crying harder than anyone else. He should be sad it was his wife that died.  
  
Chris wondered what had cause Stephanie to take her own life. Was she pushed into it. The whole thing with Hunter must have been bad on her emotional state, and to help he had actually on more than one occasion made rude comments about her.  
  
//How could you paint this picture? Was life as bad as it should seem that, there were no more options for you? I can't explain how I feel I've been there many times before. I've tasted the cold steel of my life crashing down before me.//  
  
Chris thought of all the times he could have easily taken his life just the same but it would'nt be fair for him to leave his friends. He looked over at the Hardys and Lita. They had helped him through a lot. Though it was a well known fact that he knew very little about Stephanie, he wished he could of been there for her.  
  
//But these word thay can't replace , the life you, the life you waste.//  
  
His life wasn't exactly perfect infact it had many flaws, his relastionships ended mostly with him mourning after the girl, and mad that he couldn't get them back. It was almost over and he looked back up at the spot where Hunter stood, but he wasn't there, neither was Trish. Poor Steph he thought as he looked at the casket in front of him. He then looked back at Vince, who now had tears rolling down his face but kept a stern look on his face.  
  
//Did daddy not love you? Or did he love you just too much? Did he control you? Did he live through you at your cost? Did he leave no questions for you to answer on your own?//  
  
He then thought of all the times her dad had turned on her, and still he loved her but he wondered if she knew that before she took her life. if she did maybe she might not have taken her life. It was over and people left flowers on the casket and said thier goodbyes. Before his friends left he told them to go on without him he would call a cab.  
  
He kneeled down beside the casket where her head was. "I'm sorry Steph," a tear silently fell down his face. He bowed his head and looked at the ground. "If I could take everything back I would, I know I didn't know you very well but I would have tried to help you." More tears rolled down his face as he lifted his head up.  
  
"If I would have helped you..." he said choking back tears." Maybe you'd still be here and still be with you family, you may not have known it but each one of them loved you more than you can ever dream of." He smiled a bit, but soon disappeared as a frown came across his features and more tears came out of his eyes.  
  
//Well fuck them, and fuck her, and fuck him, and fuck you, for not having the strength in your heart to pull through. I've had doubts, I have failed, I've fucked up, I've had plans, doesn't mean I should take my life with my own hands.//  
  
He stood up and layed a white rose on top of the other flowers. He stepped back as it began to rain. "I'm sorry for everything , I'm sorry for what you had to go through and sorry that I added to it."  
  
He turned his back on the casket, and whispered. "I'll miss you Stephanie."he then walked toward the road and called for a taxi on his cell phone, taking one last look at Stephanie's grave before whispering again. "I'll love forever," then stepping inside the car.  
  
//But these word thay can't replace , the life you, the life you waste.//  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it sad review and tell me what you think. It only took a few minutes to write, but I hoped you liked it. I listened to this song and just felt I had to write a story for it, it matched Stephanie so I decided to try and turn it into a Smooch fic. 


	2. Save Her

Author: avril-lavigne-rulez  
  
Diclaimer: I own nothing Vince owns everything. I'm broke. And the song is owned by Audioslave.  
  
Summary: This is a continue from Waste, what if it was all just a dream what effect would it have on Jericho?Song-fic!!!  
Title: Waste  
  
Chapter: Save Her  
  
Chris awoke in a cold sweat trickling down his face. He got up and went to the bathroom and looked in a mirror, his hair was matted to his head, and it looked like he had been swimming. Chris's mind was racing with tons of thoughts.  
  
He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. What had happened , he knew someone.....no he knew it was Stephanie, but had she died or was it a dream. His head started to hurt maybe it was of things to come and if it was..... everything felt so real the emotion the rain the tears, everthing....... how could it not have been real.  
  
He laid back down on his bed, tomorrow would be on heck of a day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris walked to the locker room and sighed, he thought about the dream, and decided tonight he would let Stephanie be.  
  
"Yo Chris," Lita called as she came up behind him. Chris turned around to look at her, she then flashd him a huge grin. "You'll never guess who is on stage."  
  
Chris thought for a moment, then hoped it wasn't.  
  
"Stephanie." she said noticing the look that came onto her friends face.  
  
Chris sighed and walked over to the bench. "I think I will just leave her alone tonight."  
  
Lita came over to him and sat down beside him, "Okay but, she is calling you out."  
  
Lita then got up and walked out of the locker room. Chris stood up he really didn't want to go out there he knew he would end up saying something he shouldn't. "Damnit!" Chris yelled as he punched the locker, and headed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie ran back into the back from the stage. Damn him damn Chris Jericho, why did he come out there and just accept the match he had been put into. He didn't even make any rude comments or trade insults with her. Either some thing was wrong with her or him. His insults always kept her on her toes anf ready for anything, but when he didn't say anything it was pretty wierd. Most of the time he couldn't go one night with out insulting her, or making a rude comment.  
  
Stephanie turned a corner and ran straight in to someone sending her down to the floor.  
  
"Sorry..." the person mumbled as they helped her up, "Should have been watching where I was going."  
  
Stephanie looked up only to be gazing into the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Stephanie snapped out of her day dream when the person waved thier hand in front of her face. Stephanie finally took a step back and for the first time seen who she had ran into. She had ran into none other than Chris Jericho.  
  
"You okay Princess?" the Canadian said,"You look a little out of it."  
  
"Um...yeah I'm fine." she said pushing pass him, and walking down the hall.  
  
Chris just watched her walk away, there was something really bothering her, he could she the confusion in her eyes. Then his thoughts went back to the dream. He wondered what really went on in that head of hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris wasn't all excited about his match with Hunter, but he had to do what he had to do it was his job. He had to admitt he was proud of himself for not insulting her. Maybe it just might help whatever his dream meant. The was a knock and Chris opened the door, Jeff Hardy walked into the room and sat on the bench.  
  
"What's up Jericho?" Jeff said smirking.  
  
"Nothing," he said,"just getting ready for my match with Hunter."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really surprised though."  
  
"About what?" Jericho asked getting his tape for his wrists out.  
  
Jeff looked over to the television. "About you not insulting Stephanie tonight, I mean after everything she was throwing at you."  
  
The blonde looked at him surprised. "Well I figure everybody needs a break and I didn't feel like talking much tonight."  
  
"Of course." Jeff stated standing up, "You better get going your match is next."  
  
"Right, thanks." Chris told him before walking out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The match had been going for awhile , neither men getting the upper hand, and Stephanie was standing outside the ring cheering for her husband. Then Triple H missed with a jumping knee and hit the ref out of the ring. Chris knew that this meant Triple H wouldn't play fair at all.  
  
Chris ducked when Hunter tried ot hit him, then triped Hunter. At least it gave him enough time to catch his breath. As soon as he got up though he was met with a low blow. Hunter smirked as he motioned for Stephanie to get something.  
  
Chris looked up to see Hunter with a sledge hammer, walking over towards him. Stephanie was standing on the apron. getting up slowly he heard Hunter yell at him.  
  
"Get up Jericho, you think you can beat me I am the game." Hunter stated running towards him with the sledge hammer. Chris ducked just in time for Hunter to miss him, but he could also hear the crowd start booing, and gasping. Chris turned around to see Hunter with a scowl on his face and Stephanie wasn't on the apron.  
  
Chris seen the referee start to get up so he ran towards Triple H and hit him in the back of his head making him drop the sledge hammer out of the ring. He then kicked Hunter's feet out from underneath him. He then locked in the walls. Chris put all of his weight into it the pressure on his back made it even worse, but it was worth it, Triple H tapped out. The referee signaled for the bell and Chris Jericho had won.  
  
Jericho bent down and looked at Hunters face. "Couldn't beat you huh?"  
  
With that he stepped out of the ring, as he turned around he saw the prone form of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley laying on the ground busted open and blood running down her face. Carefully he picked her up and carried her up the ramp. He ignored the lookes he got from the wrestlers in the back and the crew members. He felt it was his fault that she got hit.  
  
As soon as he got to the trainers room he was shoved out as they checked her out and cleaned her up. He decided to walk back to his dressing room and take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris stayed in the shower for at least an hour after his friends had left, they had said Hunter was irate that he lost the match. From what Jericho could see Hunter would most likely blame his loss on Stephanie just like all the other losses lately.  
  
Chris stepped out of the shower and got dressed, the sooner he got to the hotel the sooner he could rest. No one could say that he wasn't sore, after attack and attack and then the match against Triple H it was like going through hell.  
  
Walking down the hall he could tell that they weren't even down packing up to move the stuff to the next show. Walking farther down the hall he heard voices practically screaming at each other, when he saw that it was coming from the inside of a locker room he walked towards the door to listen. The door started to move and Chris jumped behind some boxes.  
  
He watched as Hunter walked out of the room, and he was dure the other voice was female. He knew it was none of his business but he wanted to know what was going on. He slowly made his way toward the door, looking around to see if Hunter was still there, then gently knocked on the door. He heard things moving inside the room and some curses along the way as the person inside made their way to the door.  
  
It didn't really surprise him that he found none other than one Stephanie McMahon- Helmsley standing on the other side of the door. He noticed she hand her head bandaged up and holding ice to her head. She looked like she had been crying and he could tell that because of the tears still in the corner of her eyes,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah I'm fine thanks for asking...I guess." the brunette replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Positive Chris," she said shifting the ice that she held against her head. "You saved me...didn't you?"  
  
Chris smiled warmly at her. "I guess you could say that...but if I wouldn't have ducked you would have been better off, so I wouldn't say that I saved you...just helped your chance of getting hit."  
  
"You know something Chris?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are actually talking without fighting."  
  
"You right," he said smiling,"and hear people said it could never be done."  
  
"True," she said giggling a little.  
  
"Umm..so your head it's okay right? Nothing broke in there," he said noticing her head.  
  
"No, the trainer said everything is fine."  
  
"Okay...but are you sure everthing is fine?"  
  
"Yea...."  
  
She was cut off when he reached out and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
"You've been crying," he said putting his arm back down. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"No reason Chris."  
  
"Okay but if you need to talk to someone...I'm here for you."  
  
"It's amazing how people can seem so perfect for each other, but when there're together all they do is fight."  
  
"Huh?" Chris said not following what she had just said.  
  
"Hunter and me had another fight." she said staring at the ground.  
  
Jericho put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's okay Steph."  
  
She took a step back and looked into his eyes. "No, it isn't and it won't ever be, we are supposed to be like..the perfect couple...but we're not anything like that."  
  
Chris sighed. "Nothing is perfect Steph, and as of late many people are starting to see a different side of your marriage then the 'perfect' couple."  
  
"Your right, it's late and I should be going." She said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Are going home alone?" He asked watching her pick up the bag.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are driving home..by yourself?"  
  
"Not really, I was going to catch a ride with a friend," she said starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"Okay, I guess i'll see you later then," he said walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the chat, see ya later Chris," she said as she walked out the door smiling.  
  
Chris smiled to himself he hoped it had helped. He never really noticed how right she was about her and Hunter having to be the perfect couple, and he knew they weren't. He also knew she was very pretty, but up until now he hadn't really thought of how attractive she really was, even with a bandage on her head. He walked out of the arena hoping that Stephanie knew he would always be her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris sighed as he sat down on his bed. It was nearly two in the morning and he didn't want to go to bed afraid of what he might see in his dreams. He laid back and soon drifted off to sleep. It was then his dreams started.  
  
He looked around after opening his eyes, looking around he found he was alone in a dark room, the walls painted a dark shade of grey. There were two windows in the room, not much light came through thougth considering it was raining. Looking at the walls he could see the shadows of the rain from the windows. It seemed the room was full of pain and suffering.  
  
Getting up from the chair he awoke in he walked over to the wall with the rain shadows on it, lightly he traced the shadows with the tips of his fingers. If this was a dream he really didn't want to find out what would happen. He turned around and looked back at the chair which was plain black, he noticed a large book sitting beside it. Walking over to the chair he picked up the book and sat down in the chair. Looking at the book more closely he found it had no print on the outside of the book. He opened the book to find a short writing in it, it was almost like a poem.  
  
//On a cobweb afternoon in a room full of emptiness// //By a freeway I confess I was lost in the pages// //Of a book full of death reading how we'll die alone// //And if we're good we'll lay to rest anywhere we want to go//  
  
//In your house I long to be// //Room by room, patiently// //I'll wait for you there like a stone// //I'll wait for you there, alone//  
  
//On my deathbed I will pray to the Gods and the Angels// // Like a Pagan to everyone who will take me to Heaven// //To a place I recall I was there so long ago// //The sky was bruised the wine was bled and there you led me on//  
  
//In your house I long to be// //Room by room, patiently// //I'll wait for you there like a stone// //I'll wait for you there, alone//  
  
//And on I read until the day was gone// //And I sat in regret of all the things i've done// //For all that i've blessed and all that i've wronged// //In dreams until my death I will wander on//  
  
//In your house I long to be// //Room by room, patiently// //I'll wait for you there like a stone// //I'll wait for you there, alone//  
  
//alone....//  
  
Chris turned the page but the book was blank, as he flipped through the pages he noticed every page was blank, except for the one he read. A door opened and in stepped The Hardy Boys and Lita. Chris smiled and stood up, he walked over to them and asked them what was going on. They didn't answer him and acted as if they couldn't see him either. In fact they walked right through him.  
  
Finally Jeff spoke up. "I can't believe she's dead." Chris's eyes widened in fear of who they must have been talking about.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said speaking up, "who would have thought she would die in the first place."  
  
"Who would've thought Chris would die?" the younger Hardy said.  
  
"I don't know." Lita said speaking for the first time since she entered the room, she then sat down in the chair Chris had sat just before the came into the room.  
  
"Well we all know he died protecting her." Matt said coming to sit down beside he girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, but then she dies alone, and remember Chris said he would wait for her." Jeff said leaning up against one of the walls.  
  
"I remember." Lita stated. "He said it right before he died, laying on the hospital bed he told her he would wait.  
  
"I'm sure he kept his promise Lita." the older Hardy said putting an arm around her shoulders for comfort.  
  
Chris watched the site that played out in front of him, what the hell was happening. Just then the door opened again, but the Hardy's and Lita didn't notice. In walked none other than Stephanie.  
  
"I knew you would wait for me Chris." she spoke softly walking up to him.  
  
"Wait for what?" Chris asked confused.  
  
"You mean you don't remember, you said that after you died you would wait and when I died you would wait for me on the other side and be with me after I passed away, don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I don't." he stated sadly looking down at the floor.  
  
He felt her hand on his chin as she lifted his face up so he would look at her.  
  
"Would you like for me to tell you then, Chris." she said releasing his chin, and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Okay then, first things first. After Hunter and I had that fight after I got hit in the head, I went back to the hotel to find him in bed with Trish, having an affair. Not near in the future we got divorced, and me and you became friends. After about a month of being friends Hunter tried to attack me, but you saved me and took me in and shared your life with me. Not soon after Hunter tried the attck again be ended up hitting you putting you in a coma. It was the most awful time in my life. You woke up a month later, but the doctors said you wouldn't make it through another week.So you told me you'd wait for me, and when I died we could be together. After you died Hunter didn't even go to jail since he hit you in a match, but you only died protecting me from the shot. I felt it was my fault. He somehow managed to gett me involved in a match that had him in it. This time there was no you protecting me, and I took the shot I died the same way you did. My father of course made sure he was fired and sent to prison this time. After killing two peole the same way it didn't really seem like anything but murder."  
  
By the time Stephanie had finished her story the Hardy's and Lita had already left the room. Chris was still in shock from what she had just told him. He must have kept his promise though he was there waiting on her wasn't he? He looked up into her eyes and she smiled at him, he smiled back. The nest thing he knew was there was another pair of lips on his. He was shocked at first but then gave in and kissed her back. For some reason it just felt right to be with her.  
  
They pulled back and both smiled at each other.  
  
"Thanks for waiting Chris."  
  
"No problem Stephy."  
  
Soon it all faded black but Chris still remembered the poem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris awoke but this time the sun was up and he wasn't sweating, he actually felt kind of happy. He looked at the clock and it read six a.m. He decided he would get up and find out what the day had in store for him.  
  
Later as he checked out of his hotel he seen Stephanie walking past him, actually it was mor like jogging and Hunter wasn't far behind. He had seen the panicked look on her face as she walked by, he had to do something. He stepped out in front of Hunter not letting him pass.  
  
"Move Jericho you don't want to get hurt!." he roared.  
  
"I don't think so Ape Man, if you have'nt noticed I think she is trying to ignore you."  
  
"And what makes you so damn sure Jericho, for one you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do with my wife, second just because he carried her to the back doesn't mean she is your best friend, so move out of my way." he said shoving Chris out of his way, and moving on to locate Stephanie.  
  
Chris just stood there he hoped he gave Stephanie enough time to escape. With out another thought he met up with the Hardy's and Lita at the airport, they had to catch a flight to the nearest city where they would be filming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Please review. The song used in the story was Like a Stone by Audioslave. Thanks for reading. See ya in the next chapter. 


	3. Slipping

Chapter 3 Slipping  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long tests and all this week , and I had 2 reports last week.  
  
Chris walked into the arena with the Hardys and Lita. If he wanted anything tonight it was to have fun and maybe get a more dreamless sleep. All the death and pain was enough for awhile anyways. After setting their things inside Chris left to get some water. He was grabbing some bottled water when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Chris turned and a smile formed on his face as he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Steph." he said smiling.  
  
"Hi...ummm....I wanted to thank you for stopping Hunter, at the hotel. It helped me get here without him bugging me."  
  
"No problem Steph, just helping a friend, you are one of my friends right?" She smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"Of course I'm your friend Chris."  
  
He gave her one of his biggests grins, and she smiled back at him. He had to be careful of what he did and said, because his dream was still fresh in his memory. If he said anything stupid he just might lose her trust and friendship, it was best to keep it to himself.  
  
"Well, I better get back, see you later Chris." she said walking back towards her dressing room.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." he called.  
  
Chris walked back into his dressing room and tossed a bottle of water at Jeff who was sitting down leaning against the lockers.  
  
"Hey, what was that, and what took you so long?" the younger Hardy asked looking up at him.  
  
"First it's your water you asked for and second I ran into a friend." Jericho stated simply sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jeff said opening his water and taking a drink."Matt and Lita said they would be back they had a match."  
  
"So you don't have a match tonight?"  
  
"Nope I'm off." he said smiling and taking another drink of his water.  
  
Chris smirked and got up to change, he had another match against HHH and it didn't surprise him that Hunter asked for a rematch against him. In fact his knew he would and tonight he would beat him again and show Hunter that he played the game and beat it. As he finished putting tape around his wrists Jeff told him his match would start soon.  
  
He walked out onto the ramp after his countdown, and turned to face the crowd. He putt the microphone up to his mouth and began to speak. As he watch HHH pace around the ring.  
  
"Hey Hunter, I don't have any idea why you would want to face me again after I kicked your big ape ass last time. I mean c'mon do you really want me to beat you and embarass you again, and I know everyone is wondering why I carried you wife into the back when you 'accidently' hit her with a sledgehammer. Well....it's really none of your business why I did it, but I know you Hunter, wouldn't have done it yourself, so right now I'm gonna come down there and play the game once again, and I will win." with that said Chris ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.  
  
HHH must have been angry because he started beating Jericho the moment he got in the ring. Chris managed to get a few shots on him but he knew he couldn't last much longer, finally he nailed Hunter with a standing dropkick. Pulling himself up he started towards HHH and kicked him in the ribs a couple of times before kicking him in the head. Chris picked him up, and Hunter then kicked him in his stomach standing up Hunter smirked and glared down a Chris.  
  
Chris felt like all his bones were broken, and his chest was on fire. He could feel HHH pulling him up by his hair, and kicking him and setting him up for the Pedigree. He closed his eyes and felt his head hit the mat. HHH would prove him wrong, unless he kicked out, but that he doubted. After what seemed like forever Hunter covered him, it took every last ounce of strength but Jericho managed to kick out.  
  
Hunter was enraged, he wanted to know how could some one kick out of it, he walked over to the referee amd asked him if he really did kicked out, he nodded and HHH clenched his fists and turned to get Jericho, the only problem was he wasn't there.  
  
Hunter got out of the ring and started to look for him. He rounded one of the corners and got nailed with a flying closeline from Jericho, Chris quickly pick him up and swung him into the stairs, then rolled him into the ring. He then grabbed his legs and turned him over much to Hunters dismay. He started to apply as much pressure as he could but the pain in his back was increasing as well. Finally Triple H tapped out losing to Jericho for the second straight time.  
  
Chris raised his arms in victory as the crowd cheered for him, the sound of cheers made him feel even better about winning. He walked up the ramp and turned around at the top raising his arms again, as an angry Triple H laid in the ring glaring at him.  
  
Walking backstage people congratulated him and smiled at him. He walked into his dressing room to find the Hardys and Lita cheering for him.  
  
"That's my boy!" Jeff cheered as he patted Chris on the back.  
  
"Jeff." Chris said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's our Chris." he cheered again.  
  
They all started laughing. They talked for a few minutes and decided they would head back to the hotel and let Jericho shower.  
  
After Chris showered he walked out to the parking area, walking over to the car he saw someone sitting against the wall. As he walked closer he could she that its was a woman, and not just any woman, it was....Stephanie.  
  
"Steph, are you alright." the Canadian asked bending down to look at her.  
  
She sighed and looked up at him. The sight made Chris sad, she had been crying and she had a large bruise forming on the side of her face.  
  
"Stephy, what happened to you?" he asked reaching out slowly, and caressing her face gently.  
  
"Nothing." she said pulling away from him.  
  
"Steph if it's nothing then why would you be out here, by yourself crying?"  
  
"Hunter and I had another fight after his match with you, he said that it was my fault he lost because I wasn't out there to stop you from winning. Then I said it was his fault for hitting me with the sledgehammer, and I couldn't come out injured. He said it was my fault I got hit and my fault you won both times. I disagreed and he hit me, told me to get my own ride back. He said I was useless, and a bitch. Then he left me and I came out here and sat down, and you found me." when she had finished her story she started to cry again.  
  
Chris sat down on the ground and pulled Stephanie onto his lap bringing her into a gently hug, stroking the back of her head, and telling her it would be okay he tried to soothe her. After a few minutes she had stopped crying and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris." she said standing up.  
  
Chris stood up and looked into her eyes, they were full of all kinds of different emotions like fear, anger, and pain. He wished he could make it all better, and take away everthing Hunter had done to her, suddenly he got an idea.  
  
"Steph would you like to stay with me tonight."  
  
Stephanie smiled a bit and looked up at him. "If i'm not imposing or anything."  
  
"No, you could never." he said smiling at her.  
  
They both smiled and Chris walked her to his car. They left and headed towards the hotel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chris let Stephanie sleep on his bed and he would sleep on the couch. He hoped tonight he wouldn't have another dream. He looked over at the bed where he could see the steady rise and fall of the blankets where Stpehanie slept, not with her here, he couldn't. Finally though he fell asleep praying that his dreams would stop for just tonight, but they didn't. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chris opened his eyes to see Stephanie's face right above him. Startled he jumped and fell out of the chair he seemed to have been sitting in.  
  
"Sleepy?" she asked giggling as he started to climb back to his feet.  
  
"A little," he said smirking at her. This must be another dream, he thought as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
She came over and sat down on his lap, it has to be a dream he thought, but tried to act normal about it. She turned around and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she pulled back she smiled at him. He didn't want this to be a dream, because it seemed that he had Stephanie to himself, and another plus because it felt real.  
  
Looking up into her eyes he could see happiness, and love he just hoped it showed the same in his eyes. She leaned back in and kissed him on the lips again but it was more forceful than the last one , as if she was pouring her heart out to him. He then did the only thing he could do and that was kiss her back with as much passion as she was. He could feel her running her small fingers through his hair and he place his arms firmly around her waist as they continued to kiss.  
  
When they broke apart for air, she smiled at him and stood up reaching her hands out to him. He smiled back and stood grabbing ahold of her hands. Then it started getting dark and the Stephanie who was happy and healthy just a minute ago now turned sad and had cuts and bruises all over her face and body. Chris held tightly to her hands not wanting to let go of her. But he really couldn't move to hug her to him.  
  
He could hear her voice echoing as she told him to hold on.  
  
//You said hold on But I feel like I'm slipping away And you said hold on But it feels like I'm slipping away//  
  
He tried to tighten his grip on her hands but couldn't.  
  
// I won't let you down The words you said to me It's echoing the sound Of what would never be//  
  
He could see a tear fall down her cheek as her eyes turned dark and cold.  
  
//I'm standing here alone The memories remain The same familiar home But nothing looks the same//  
  
He closed he eyes wanting it to just end. Instead he just watched as images of Hunter beat Stephanie who was helpless.  
  
//And I'm standing here alone Can't tell if I'm awake Reality is gone In a dream I can't escape//  
  
He opened his eyes but he was alone in the dark and the images started plaing out in front of him again.  
  
//You said hold on But I feel like I'm slipping away You said hold on But I feel like I'm slipping away//  
  
He could see the pain etched on her face with each hit she took, and the smug look that came across Hunters face everytime she screamed.  
  
//I'm getting through it now I guess it's plain to see That everthing I am Is not everything you need//  
  
Suddenly the images were gone and he was alone in the dark once again.  
  
//And I'm standing here alone Can't tell if I'm awake Reality is gone In a dream I can't escape//  
  
//You said hold on But I feel like I'm slipping away You said hold on But I feel like I'm slipping away//  
  
//And I'm standing here alone Can't tell if I'm awake And it feels like I'm slipping away//  
  
//Reality is gone In a dream I can't escape And I feel like I'm slipping away//  
  
His eyes snapped open when he heard her screaming. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat up and found Stephanie was having a nightmare of her own he walked over to her and gently woke her up.  
  
"You alright Steph?" he asked when she woke up.  
  
"No, I don't think I am Chris. How could someone be so mean to someone they claim to love?" she said as she threw her arms around him and started to cry.  
  
"I don't no Steph, but everything will be okay I promise." Jericho said pulling her close to him.  
  
"Would you hold me then, and make the dreams stop?"  
  
"Sure I would." Chris said laying her down on the bed and then climbed into the bed next to her pulling the covers up over them both. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his bare chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He waited till she fell asleep before he went to sleep himself, and this time he didn't have anymore bad dreams.  
  
TBC  
  
The song I used in this chapter was "Slipping Away" by Trust Company. Please review.  
  
l8erz 


End file.
